


Rivers of Praise

by goresmores



Series: Horny Knights AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom/sub, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Spanking, dom!Keith, don't trust the horses, river sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goresmores/pseuds/goresmores
Summary: After awhile of Shiro clearly avoiding him, they take a trip out to a nearby river and catch up on some of the fun they've missed.





	Rivers of Praise

**Author's Note:**

> it takes me 50,000 years to write bc i hate my own writing lmao whips, dabs. also no editing 4 me we die like men
> 
> i hope you guys like it, i really dig top/dom keith

Keith was not the most patient of people.

In fact, he was very particular, impatient and temperamental; things that he was constantly working to keep under control, but that still provided him many frustrations from day to day. But now his frustrations had turned to that of the sexual nature, as Shiro found it somewhere within himself to decide he didn't _need_ to have sex any time soon and went about his life.

But not Keith.

Instead, he was left to take care of himself three times last week alone, and Shiro's forced abstinence was nearing a fortnight, so that brought his climax count to around seven.

Keith bit his lip and thrusted up into his hand, eyes squeezing shut as he felt himself reach his peak and shoot out over his hand and onto the ground in front of him.

Eight.

And he'd only managed this one because he made some piteous excuse and gone off into the woods, leaning against a tree and taking himself into his hand as soon as he found a worthy spot.

He was trying to be patient. Surely Shiro had a good excuse for not wanting to meet up? He'd heard a few, after all.

“My apologies, Keith, but I have to see about meeting up with Sir Iverson to talk about our plans with regard to movement along the boundary. Perhaps another time.” He'd kissed him farewell and done as he'd said he would be doing. Fair enough.

“I would, my love, but I was requested to patrol the Eastern sector until late tonight, and by then I'm afraid I will be too tired, as much as I would love to.” He kissed Keith on the cheek and grabbed his sword before heading to the stables. Okay.

“I'm afraid it's too late, now. I have an early start tomorrow morning and I need as much sleep as I can. Rest well, Keith. I love you.” He'd never let loss of sleep stop him before, but matters of passion would be selfish to hold against his lover, so Keith bid him goodnight and returned to his own room.

But his excuses were getting weaker and _that's_ what tipped Keith off.

“I would but it's just so beautiful today! I don't want to waste the daylight in the dark!” And then Shiro had fled as quickly as he could, rushing off with Lance.

“I ate some bad fish, so perhaps not right now.” He looked fine, but he'd shut the door in Keith's face.

The timing just seemed odd. They were no longer camped out far from home, instead back to the knights’ quarters in the lower part of the castle. And it was since their return that Shiro had been running off to do a million and one things, except for Keith.

As nighttime settled over the kingdom, Keith waited for everyone to turn in and then he snuck from his own room and down the hall to Shiro's, not bothering to knock as it would draw attention.

“Shiro?” he whispered, once he'd shut the door behind him.

“Keith? What are you doing here?”

Keith felt his way over to the bed and knelt beside it. “I—uh—I miss you? I regret to admit that I can't tell if you've just become more busy as of late or if you're just avoiding me, but I miss you. I came in hopes that we could sleep together? Not—you know—but just—! Sleep.”

His lovers hand came out to cup his cheek and Keith let himself melt into the touch.

“Of course you may sleep with me.” Shiro lifted the covers and scooted himself over, making room for Keith in the bed beside him. 

Strangely, Keith felt himself wanting to cry. “Thank you.” He crawled up into the bed beside Shiro and made himself comfortable, settling into position where their legs were tangled and he had his head and hand resting on Shiro's chest and abdomen.

He could hear the slightly kicked up speed of Shiro's heart, but he didn't comment on it.

One of Shiro's hands came up and ran through his hair, running through the strands with no resistance. It was a bit surprising, as Keith often had messy hair from all the helmets, sweat, wind and moving around he did throughout the day, but he had showered earlier and it showed. 

He sighed happily and nuzzled closer, letting his eyes falls shut to better enjoy the sensation of Shiro petting him, and the occasional scratch of his nails across Keith's scalp. It made his chest and head tingle and he felt himself start to easily drift off; much easier than usual.

“Goodnight, Shiro.” He yawned, “I love you.”

He was awake just long enough to hear Shiro reply, “I love you too, baby.”

 

Come morning, Shiro had offered that they ride off a ways from the castle to the river nearby. He knew the one; an hour's ride by horse, secluded and not often visited. It was a good place to bathe, sit and visit, or do just about anything really, provided you brought along the necessary means.

Within an hour, they'd dressed to ride and mounted their horses. Early as it was, they'd started their journey at a trot before the sun truly began to peek over the trees and into their eyes, at which their trot became a hard ride.

It was a race now, first one to the river was the winner.

“Shall we up the ante, my love?”

Keith quirked an eyebrow, “State your wager.”

“If I win, I get to top you.”

“Well, I can't accept that.” And without warning Keith took off, Shiro close behind but behind was the important part.

He didn't _really_ care whether Shiro won or not. He didn't mind bottoming he just didn't prefer it. The only thing that concerned him now was whether or not Shiro meant this to pertain to the here and now. Keith had no intention of this excursion becoming a promiscuous getaway, but he supposed he wouldn't pass up the opportunity.

At forty feet to a clearing, Keith had his horse pick up even faster to cinch the win, her speed gradually dying down as they neared the edge of the river.

“It would seem the bottom is yours once more,” he proclaimed after dismounting and allowing for Shiro to do the same. 

Shiro shrugged. “Oh well. It was worth a shot,” though the lack of disappointment wasn't missed by Keith.

“As consolation, I could wash you in the river.”

Shiro pulled Keith close to him by his ass, bodies flush together. “Is that prize truly mine?” He eyed Keith's lip teasingly.

“It's certainly not a loss.” He pressed his lips to Shiro’s.

His lover hummed into the kiss before he pulled away. “I suppose you're right. It saves me the trouble.”

“Though it's no trouble for me.” Keith eyed Shiro's ass as he turned to grab the soaps from his steed's satchel, soft and worn rags and mildly scented pieces. He tossed them into a patch of grass by the river before beginning to strip down, Keith following his lead and doing the same.

In turn, Shiro eyed Keith as he undressed himself, each garment dropped into a somewhat neat pile. His muscular arms and defined abs, the scars along his body from training and war. They suited him. Made him look strong and undeniably masculine. Shiro forced himself to look away, already feeling his cock begin to stir at the sight.

Once they were both naked, they edged into the river until they were in to their torsos, the water just starting to kiss at Keith's nipples, which has perked up from the cold. 

They dunked themselves under the surface, swam and splashed, filling the air with their laughter and kissing until they were finally ready to bathe, now wet enough that when Keith started running soap over the cloth, the suds were easily visible and lathered well against Shiro's skin. He set the soap aside where a mass of rock made the water seem shallow.

He ran the cloth over Shiro's arms and back, the circular motion almost a massage that had the larger of the two knights slumping forward under his lover's ministrations. 

“Shiro… I wanted to ask why you've been avoiding me. If you have? I'd feel bad for tossing out an accusation with only my own delusions about the situation to back me up.” He washed Shiro's neck as he spoke.

Shiro was quiet for a moment, trying to find a way to best phrase his reply. “To be honest… it was a test. An unfair one, to you, really. I wanted to see how you'd react if I withheld myself from you. Angry? Insecure?” Keith has Shiro turn sk that he could wash his front. “Angry was what I was most afraid of. I've been on the end of that before, and I have a great distaste for it. Not to mention the many knights who speak of their wives and whores and how the missus isn't putting out.”

The rag cleaned under the curve of his left pectoral. “But you were neither. You were accepting,” he looked at Keith with a chuckle, “even as my excuses got less and less thorough.” 

Keith, thankfully, chuckled lightly in response. “'It’s so beautiful today, Keith! We can't fuck when it's this nice out!’” 

Shiro laughed, his shoulders shaking. “Not my best.”

“By _far._ ” 

“I'm sorry, though. It's not a joke. It was unfair to you.” His shame was genuine.

“No, it's fine, Shiro. I promise. I understand. With how busy we are, often times we only have long enough to screw before we have to part ways again. Without time for romance, it's understandable to worry that my dedication is purely physical.”

Shiro was soft under his gaze. 

“Come, wash off.” 

Shiro washed himself off and lathered up his own hands to use on his hair so that he could wash it while Keith made quick work of soaping himself up to clean as well.

Once clean and sufficiently pruned, they made their way out of the river and onto a smooth, rocky ledge to dry off in the sun.

“It's be unfortunate if someone were to ride, or even walk by and see us like this,” Keith said, resting back on his hands.

“I agree, but I'd prefer women to men. At least they wouldn't probably have half the mind to approach us. Men… eh.” He watched as a small trail of water ran continuously down Keith's body from his hair. “Good thing no one really comes around here.”

Keith looked at him. “Yeah, good thing.”

Shiro tossed his head back. “Which means we could… have some fun, if you want.”

Now, Keith looked serious, “Are you sure? We don't have to.”

He leaned in to reassure him, “I'm sure. I want to. How could I not? After waiting so long and spending all day with you naked beside me?”

Keith flushed. “What did you have in mind?” 

Shiro smiled, cheeky. “Let me show you.” 

When he came back, Shiro had a vial of oil, a knife and some salve.

Keith was taken aback.

“Dare I ask what the knife is for?”

“Do you not already know?”

He took it from Shiro, who held it out. “No, I do but… I've never done it before.”

Shiro knelt, “I know, but you're skilled with knives. Carving, throwing, fighting… I figured if you used one on me, well… you'd know what to do? You know you're allowed to decline.”

“I know. I'm not exactly opposed, but I'm definitely insecure. Are you sure this is something you're into?” Perhaps his biggest fear was truly hurting Shiro.

“Well, it's a test run for the both of us. All I really know is that fighting is exhilarating and many times I've seen a blade come at me and not always have I wanted to stop it. That sounds fatalistic, but I promise, it's not about death.” He closed Keith's hand around the knife. “I trust you. And if either of us decides we can't do it, that's why we have ‘Gold.’”

Keith nodded. “Okay. That works, then.”

Shiro pulled him up and started pulling him towards the water. “But to get us started, I thought we could start with something fun.” 

“Oh?”

Shiro leaned across a rock at the edge of the river, looking back over his shoulder. “Spank me, sir?” 

Keith felt his cock stir at the invitation. He pressed himself up against Shiro at an angle and cupped one of his cheeks in his hand, “You ask like a trained whore.”

Shiro shuddered.

“And you want it in the water?” He splashed Shiro's ass before he rubbed over it, a threat.

“Please, sir. Don't tease me.”

Keith obliged and brought his hand down hard.

Shiro gripped the rock, choking on the moan in his throat.

“Shiro?”

“More, sir.”

Pacing each spank, Keith brought his hand down on Shiro's ass with a wet smack three more times, until his buttocks was red and Shiro was trembling. Granting little reprieve, Keith pinched one of his sore cheeks just to hear Shiro keen, high and pretty in his throat. 

“That's my good boy. Do you wish for another?”

And—oh. That was new.

Shiro quivered like the string of a fired bow. He nodded rapidly, eyes squeezed shut with the effort of trying not to come.

“Alright, since you're just _so_ good for me.” Keith let a free hand cup Shiro's face from behind, hand running across his skin and down his neck. “Always so gorgeous when I get you beneath me, and now, should anyone come by, they can see just how handsome you look, pinned to this rock, ” Keith bit into his shoulder before he laid the last spank, Shiro falling apart under his him and unable to hold back.

No longer wound up by his need to come, Shiro slumped against the rock.

“I wouldn't relax just yet.” Keith reached for the knife and dragged the flat of it down Shiro's back, watching as Shiro immediately tensed under it.

Really, Keith was bordering on anxious, but he did his best to keep it out of his voice, choosing instead to knick Shiro like he wants, a thin line of blood rising up and his body reacting to the pain with a helpless moan. He watched as a small trail of blood started to leak down, and he splashed it with river water, which caused Shiro to hiss and flinch at the sensation.

“Shiro?”

“Yes, sir?”

Keith kissed his neck at the confirmation that he was okay, and teased his way down Shiro’s body to his thigh so that Shiro could see the knife now. He was too tense. “Shiro, I need you to relax.”

His lover nodded, but all he really did was throw his head back, so Keith set the knife aside and massaged his thigh with one hand, trailing kisses up the side of his neck. “Will that be all?”

Shiro sighed, “I suppose. Once was enough, it’s not quite what I thought.”

“It’s probably the adrenaline of battle. We should fuck more after battles, I think.”

“Is that so?”

Keith kissed his cheek with a smirk, “Very much so. You’re much more riled up. It’s attractive.” Keith moved his hand up from Shiro’s thigh to one of his nipples, thumbing at it casually just to feel Shiro’s shocked jerk. “I can see you vibrating with leftover energy, you know. It’s a fuckable sight, considering I know how wild you get when you’re pent up without an outlet.” 

Shiro raised an eyebrow, “And what about you? You’re admitting to your need to jump me during perfectly normal situations.” He ground back on Keith’s erect cock, and Keith bit back a moan. “You’re like a dog. Always trying for me like you’re in rut.”

“Says the one who prefers it in the position of dogs.” 

After reaching for the oil, Shiro handed it back so that Keith could take it.

“No rebuttal, only an invitation to prove my point?”

Shiro only shrugged and leaned forward so that Keith could start fingering him open, easily allowing himself to voice his pleasure as Keith thrust in three fingers right away and went right for his prostate. He clutched to the rock as the thrust of the fingers sped up until Keith deemed him ready and removed them to replace with his cock.

It was immediately obvious that this was going to be a hell of an encounter, as Keith pressed in slowly and pulled out just as slow, but the disturbed water swished around them. 

It was… almost lewd.

The pleasure of the slow pace was not lost on Shiro, but he was intent to focus on the sound of the water, especially once Keith decided to speed up, because then—amidst their shared pleasured sounds—the swishing became a slosh. Oversensitive and worked over my Keith’s cock and his strange fixation on the sounds of the water, Shiro (heard) as much as he felt the peak of their coupling. His grip tightened as he felt Keith spill inside of him—a momentary pause before spanked Shiro with a wet-handed slap and then reached for his dick to jerk him to completion.

“That’s a first.”

Keith pulled him out further into the water to finger his seed out. “Was it good?”

“More than. Sometimes I wonder how you’re so good at this and assume it’s a personal blessing, but I’d rather not ask the Gods myself to confirm it.”

“Too ashamed? I’m sure Dionysus would have a thing or two to say.”

Shiro dunked his overheated face into the cool of the river, “Not to shame a God’s personal taste, but I would think there weren’t enough of us to peak his interest.”

Keith nodded, “A fair point. And there won’t be. I’m not exactly known for sharing.”

“I like that about you, though.”

“I know you do. You wear my marks like a whore, but you make them look more tasteful.”

An amused breath escaped Shiro’s nose and he turned his head back for a kiss, which was returned in kind, slow and lazy.

When their lips parted, though, Keith let Shiro go so that he could lead him back over to the rock and put some healing salve on the fresh cut on his back before they had to leave, but he quickly noticed that his attention was far off.

“Shiro?”

He was quiet for an almost uncomfortable amount of time. “The horses are looking at us.”

“You’re not trying to suggest what I think you are, are you?”

“Isn’t it a valid concern?”

“I’m willing to bet actual money that the horses had better things to do like eat grass and nip each other, rather than watch us fuck.”

Shiro shivered. “Yes, but we forgot to make sure they weren’t watching the entire time. What if they _did_ see?”

“ _Shiro._ ”

“ _Keith._ ”

Keith sighed and shoved him underwater by his head, and Shiro pushed his way back up with a laugh. “Okay, okay. I’ll stop thinking about it. What _should_ I think about, then?”

Keith hummed. “How nice it is to have my tongue down your throat while we’re drying off again?”

“A compelling suggestion. Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> i changed my twitter @ so im [@goresmores](https://twitter.com/goresmores) now!


End file.
